


Uncanny

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Teddy's spotted James but why hasn't James recognised Teddy?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Written for HP_Halloween on LJ.

Teddy watched as James danced and laughed with witch after witch. 

However, when a wizard sidled up to James, Teddy's eyes narrowed. 

Setting his drink down, Teddy headed straight for the pair.

"...my flat?" was all he heard before he grasped James's wrist and dragged him around a corner where he shoved James against the wall. 

"Took you long enough," James said, pulling Teddy closer.

Teddy blinked. "You were supposed to find me."

James smirked, rubbing his groin against Teddy's hardening cock. "I thought it would be more fun to see how long it took you to... find me. "

Teddy thrust against him, grinding their bodies together. "You were trying to make me jealous."

"And I did, right?" James reached between them, slipping his hand into Teddy's pants, his cool fingers making Teddy hiss. "Been thinking about this all night."

"Want to fuck you," Teddy murmured as he thrust into James's fist. 

"Later." James dropped to his knees and took Teddy completely into his mouth. 

Teddy's knees nearly buckled when he came, James slithering up and kissing him roughly.

"How did you know it was me, anyway?"

James laughed. "No one does a Harry Potter costume quite like you do."


End file.
